


Mail Call

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [58]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby gets an unexpected letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

**Title:** Mail Call **  
Characters:** Colby/Charlie, Alan

 **  
Rating:** PG, FRK+ **  
Summary:**   Colby gets an unexpected letter. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** My muse is doing a lot of Colby-whumping these days ...  Thanks to my betas.

**Mail Call—** ****

“Mail for you,” Alan said, coming into the kitchen and dropping a few pieces of mail in front of Colby.

Colby sorted through the mail with a finger while he lifted the forkful of pancakes to his mouth with the other hand. _Bill, bill, junk, more junk, and …_

The fork fell to the plate with a clatter as he grabbed for the envelope.He’d recognize that handwriting anywhere, no matter how long it had been since he’d seen it.

“Something wrong?”Charlie asked.

“Don’t know,” Colby said, staring at the envelope.It was from his oldest sister, Eve, and had been forwarded on from his last Army post, to his old apartment, and now here.He’d never told Charlie that he’d ‘forgotten’ to give his family his new phone number and address when he’d moved to LA.He’d told Charlie that he talked to his mom three times a year and exchanged Christmas cards with his siblings.That had been true when he was in the Army.When he’d come to LA, to the FBI, to Charlie, he’d just wanted to leave everything behind him.But his family had tracked him down at last.

He quickly stood up from the table and grabbed a knife to open the envelope.He walked into the family room before he pulled out the letter.

_Colby—_

_It’s been a long time, huh?I tried calling you but found out you had left the Army.Hope everything is okay.Your CO didn’t have much information to share.Anyway, to cut to the chase, Mom is really sick.This might be it.She wants to see you again, which means you’d have to come back to Idaho.Would that be so terrible?Please call me as soon as you get this.And please come home to visit, and bring anyone that’s special in your life, since Mom would like to meet her._

_Love, Eve_

Colby’s eyes flashed up to the top of the letter to check the date.It was four months old.He strode back into the kitchen.

“Charlie,” he said quickly, “Can you get me hooked up to the FBI network with that private network thing?”

Charlie blinked at him.“You mean PPTP you in?”

“Whatever.Right now?”

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked.

Colby handed him the letter and Charlie read it silently.He looked up at Colby, alarmed.“I’ll get you hooked up right now.”

“What is it?” Alan asked anxiously.

Charlie gave Alan the letter and went to get his laptop.

  


An hour’s intense research brought a big sigh of relief.Colby’s mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer, but was now in full remission.Colby called her doctor to make sure.It took some persuading to get Dr. Wall to confirm, but he was a small town doctor who’d taken care of the Granger Family for years, and had even delivered Colby’s younger siblings.Colby thanked him then gave Charlie and Alan the good news.

Colby sat on the front couch, staring out the window.How would he have felt if his mother had died without him knowing?Without seeing him again? _Without knowing that her oldest son was going to Hell?_

“Cole?”

Colby looked up to see Charlie standing hesitantly nearby.Colby reached out his hand and Charlie came to sit next to him.

“Hey,” Charlie said, gripping Colby’s hand.“You okay?”

“I haven’t talked to my mom in a long time,” Colby said, not looking at Charlie.

“I thought that you talked to her – what – three times a year?”

Colby sighed.“I did, when I was in college and in the Army, but I didn’t tell any of my family that I moved to LA.”

“That’s right, your sister didn’t know you’d left the Army.”

“No … I just …” Colby rubbed one of Charlie’s curls between his fingers.“I wanted to start fresh.”

“By leaving your family behind?”Charlie asked quietly.

“Yeah, my family, my past, my … everything.”Colby looked up at Charlie.“Then since you and I …I didn’t know how to tell them.I mean, they don’t even know about Nena.”

“No,” Charlie agreed.“Nena probably doesn’t even know she has cousins, or another grandparent.”

Colby grimaced.“My mom has enough grandchildren,” he said, almost angrily, “She doesn’t need another one.”

Charlie shrugged eloquently.

“Yeah, yeah,” Colby said, “I’m being selfish, keeping Nena to myself.And you.I should at least give my family a chance …”

“There you go,” Charlie said with a smile.“Maybe they’ll surprise you.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“If nothing else, they need to be able to find you in an emergency, not send a letter which takes four months to find you.”

“You’re right,” Colby said and kissed the lock of hair he’d been playing with.“Got a stamp?”

 

He didn’t dare put it off.Colby sat down right then with everything he needed to write to his sister. 

_Eve—_

_I got this letter today, at my house in Los Angeles, so it took quite a while to find me.I looked into Mom’s health and I’m glad that she got better. I talked to Dr. Wall and I hope her health continues to be good._

_There have been a lot of changes in my life since I left the Army.I’m now an agent for the FBI in Los Angeles.My job is great and I have met the love of my life.I also have half-timecustody of my 5-year-old daughter._

_I’m enclosing my new address and phone number, as well as a picture of my family.You can see why I might be reluctant to come visit, or even keep in touch.Please contact me if something comes up again or if you just want to say Hi in a non-judgmental manner._

_Be well, Colby_

Colby stared at the photo in his hand for a while.It was of him, Charlie, and Nena.He had his arm around Charlie, in an obviously romantic way, and there was no mistaking the message he was sending to Eve.This was it.He was coming out to his family and there would be no going back.

Before he could change his mind, Colby shoved the photo into the envelope, sealed it, and walked out to the mailbox.He placed it in the mailbox, shut the door, and wondered if he would get any sort of response.

He didn’t.

  



End file.
